She's All That
by sato onigiri
Summary: This story is based on the movie She’s All That. Ok, so Fuu is a totally infamous brainiac at Cephiro High School. Ferio is the most popualar guy on campus. He makes a bet. He never expected to fall in luv... F+F all the way!!! more couplings along the
1. In Which We Come Across a Fallen Girl

            This story is based on the movie She's All That. Ok, so Fuu is a totally infamous brainiac at Cephiro High School. Ferio is the most popualar guy on campus. He is for sure that Prom King, but his girlfriend, the definite Prom Queen has broken up with him. He then makes a bet with his friend that he can make any girl Prom Queen. He never expected to fall in love…F+F all the way. Maybe some other couplings later.

Key

"…" = talking

[….] = my comments

.:| … POV |:. = Point of View

{~=*…*=~} = changing scenes 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Students milled about Cephrio High this morning. It as about 2 months till the end of school. 7 weeks until Senior Formal, a.k.a The Prom. Everyone was excited. Well, almost everyone...

            "Fuu!!!" A short red-head girl waved another girl over. 

            The girl smiled happily and trudged over, hauling her heavy bag along with her. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun and she wore baggy overalls that were splattered with paint. Her glasses were thick and had the-mean-teacher-like frame.

            "Ohayo, HikarUUUUU-"

            The girl went down painfully, her bag full of textbooks thumping down with her. Oh, scratch that: her bag full of text books thumping down _on_ her [ouch  ~.~   i shared her pain a couple days ago. cept it was a 90 pound black lab @_@''  gotta luv dogs! ]. She groaned, her eyes reduced to swirls [like dis:  @_@].

            Her friends cringed and winced. Great friend, ne? A great shadow fell over the fallen girl.

            "Geez, Fuu, you needa lighten up with your studies or you're not gonna be able to graduate in one piece." a voice remarked above her.

            An equally great hand helped her up.

            Fuu sat up moaning. "I felt my science book...."[it's been my experience that science textbooks are the thickest, heaviest textbook out of all my subjects]. Everyone winced again.

            "Didja kill any brain cells or are they all safe and sound in that hard head of yours?" the guy-with-the-big-hand-and-shadow asked. He wore an all black outfit and had deep amethyst eyes. A smile played on his lips as he stared down at his fallen best friend.

            "Thanks for worrying, Zagros." Fuu crossed her arms and mock glared at him, her lips twitch, threatening to spill the suppressed smile.

            "Anytime." He helped her up, still grinning. They walked off to their class with Fuu's friends after collecting the books that were scattered around.

Off across campus somewhere………

**          "YOU WANNA _WHAT_?????"**

            "I wanna break up with you."

So so so so so???????????   You like???????  Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wont post up another chapter till I get some reviews. K? ok!


	2. In Which We Meet More Characters & A Bet...

This story is based on the movie She's All That. Ok, so Fuu is a totally infamous brainiac at Cephiro High School. Ferio is the most popualar guy on campus. He is for sure that Prom King, but his girlfriend, the definite Prom Queen has broken up with him. He then makes a bet with his friend that he can make any girl Prom Queen. He never expected to fall in love…F+F all the way. Maybe some other couplings later.

Thanks to my first reviewers:

Teb Teb: Thanks again for being my first reviewer!!!  ^_^  it means a lot to me!!!

Lilia: thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!

CrYbAbIe: thanks. It's really nice to know that someone is looking forward to reading my fanfiction. Thanks again for being my first reviewer!!!  ^_^

Lilsweetcherryblossom: I'll try to make longer chapters later on. Thanks for reading my fic

clef-chan: I had to make a cliffhanger. It's the reason y u ppl come bak  :P  thanks!  ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Key

"…" = talking

[….] = my comments

.:| … POV |:. = Point of View

{~=*…*=~} = changing scenes 

_LAST TIME…_

**_"YOU WANNA WHAT?????"_**

_"I want to break up with you."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NOW…******

A green-haired boy sputtered in shock.

"B-but-but-"

"Oh, please, don't try to make me change my mind. I'm not going to." a raven-haired girl stated.

"But why?!?"

The girl thought for a moment. "Well… I guess you're just not…not…not my type anymore." she said slowly.

"But Kiara-"

"Oh, stop whining. I just don't wan to go out with you anymore, Ferio. I met someone way better than you. Did you really think I'd go to college still dating you?" Kiara looked pointedly at him.

"Ohhh you did!!!" It was a statement, not a question. [actually it was an exclamation  ^_^] {go away… ¬_¬* } She stretched poor Ferio's cheeks [like my aunt does  ;_;].

"That is sooo cute!!!" she _exclaimed._ When she finally let go she asked "What time is it?"

Ferio looked down at his watch. "Uhh… 7:34…"

"Oh, I'm, like, gonna be late for my appointment. Ta ta darling." With that she strutted off to the student parking lot.

She just left him there [like this  O.o''']. Ferio could only sputter again, his mouth's movements very much like those of a fish.

"Watch out for the innocent flies now," a voice piped up happily.

"Go ahead and swallow the wasps. I hear they're tasty," another cheerful voice chimed. Two boys stepped into view. One was really tall, with dark hair and purple eyes. The other boy was a lot more cheerful looking. He had soft lavender hair and deep blue eyes. He was pretty short.

"So, Clef, why don't you try one first and, if you like it, I'll eat one too!" Ferio snapped sarcastically.

"Really?" Lil Clef started looking around for a wasp.

"No, little one, that was sarcasm," Lantis, the tall one, informed Clef.

"Oh…" He looked disappointed.

"Baka…" Ferio muttered. He gathered his stuff and walked away. The two others hurried after him.

"So, who ya gonna go to the prom with now?" Lantis asked.

"Yeah, it would have only been right if you, the Prom King, went with the Prom Queen," Clef thought aloud. "And the most definite queen is Kiara…but she just broke up with you so that leaves you dateless. Ha ha! Oh-" He ducked just in time to avoid Ferio's arm [which isn't very hard, no offense to Clef].

"Leave me alone…" the green haired youth muttered. "I could make any girl Prom Queen anyway," he added.

"In 7 weeks?" Clef asked doubtfully.

"Bet not," Lantis betted [duh but no other word comes to mind…  '-_-*]

"Bet I can"

"Not"

"To"

"Not"

"To"

"NOT"

"TO"

"NOT"

"TO"

"NOT"

"TO"

"NOT"

"TO"

"NOT"

"Go ahead. Pick out any girl. She'll be prom queen just like that" Ferio snapped his fingers in Lantis's face.

"We'll see…" Lantis scanned the campus carefully. 

"THERE!" He pointed triumphantly.

The other two boys followed his finger and focused on the subject just in time to see her fall, her bag on top. They all winced. Clef looked thoughtful. He then searched his head for her profile.

"Hououji, Fuu… favorite color-green, like reading, peace and quiet, studying, blonde hair in a bun all the time, ugly glasses, hate art, arrogant people." _Good luck, Freio,_ He thought ruefully. "Braniac and straight A student since forever [that I envy  *_* ]. Kinda a loner, not many friends, quiet, but snappish if you try to talk to her. Always hangs out in the library. Ok looking, but not he best…" His voice trailed off as some blue shiny thing caught his eye.  _Wow…I don't remember dying…But she's definitely an angel…_, he thought in awe as he beheld the beautiful blue haired angel in front of him. Luckily, the other 2 guys were still examining the victim, thinking as well.

_She doesn't look that bad…_ Ferio thought.

Lantis was already congratulating himself. _Now, what should loser have to do? Hmm… jumping into the school pool naked…too common….AHA! An evil scheme formed in his head._

"So, Ferio, you up for it?"  Lantis held out his hand.

"Of course!" Ferio took Lantis's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"And no backing out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, so, loser has to…"

Clef still remained in the same position: awe and dazed [my friends do that a lot. so boring, so stupid…]

"OK, starting tomorrow,"

"Tommorow,"

They dragged Clef away to class as the bell rang.

________________________________________________________________________

Oi, that was so lame… My first one was better but the stupid computer had to mess it up and freeze  ¬_¬***   I promise I'll update sooner next time. thanks for being so paitent!  ja ne!  nite nite, im going 2 bed now…


	3. Auother's SorryAss Note

SORRY!!!!!!!! THE COMPUTER HAD TO BE FIXED [because of sumthin...i forgot y ;_;] SO I LOST MY 3RD CHAPTER RITE AFTER I FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JA! 


End file.
